


Eavesdrop

by JweJang



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JweJang/pseuds/JweJang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ME Kmeme, original prompt as follows: Bit of a cracky request, kind author anons! I want to see something with Shepard and Saren already in a relationship, and the Council spying on them cuddling in a hallway or something and commenting on it with various stages of disbelief, considering Saren's...spotty diplomatic record with humans.</p><p>Bonus points for Sparatus being the most shocked of all. I always felt like he was the least fond of humanity, out of all the Councilors, and that Saren was his golden boy.</p><p>Bonus points for Tevos thinking it's kinda...cute.</p><p>If anon wants to take it to smutty territory and REALLY shock the Councilors, that would be so very, very welcome.</p><p>I don't think this sort of prompt requires specifying a renegade or paragon Shepard, but if author anon writes it in, I prefer the tension between Saren and a paragon Shepard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdrop

Shepard waited at the bottom of the steps leading up to the Council's audience chamber. Saren had gone ahead of her to deliver his official recommendation for her placement in the Spectres.

Working with Saren had proven to be as... interesting as she'd expected. She respected him a great deal for his work ethic, his intelligence and there was no denying that his track record was very impressive.

But, he was a living exercise in patience, and during her training with him, she'd had to employ every trick in the book to keep her temper from flaring at him, more than once. On the occasions she erupted anyway, he'd merely humored her by sparring with her, and pointing out with infuriating calm how much better she felt afterwards while they patched up any resulting injuries. 

"I'm doing you a favor by re-directing your emotion into something productive," he'd say.

Once, that veneer of calm had just pissed her off all over again, and she gave a growl as her only warning before she'd pounced on him. They'd rolled on the floor of his ship before fetching up against a bulkhead, with Shepard on top. The surprise of the impact dissolved her initial anger and she'd paused, panting, giving him an appraising look just in case he still felt like fighting.

His answer was to eye her back, and then slide a talon under the strap of her tank top and tug at it.

Shepard bit her lip and grinned slightly at the memory of what had come next. It had, in fact, become a much more entertaining way of working out their frustrations with one another for several more occasions, and sometimes she or he would simply go to the other's quarters before the sleep cycle started and...

She asked him once why he had initiated the whole thing to begin with, as she was no stranger to his attitude towards humans.

"You," he said, idly stroking a talon down her spine, "are a very strange creature." He'd left it at that, as if that was a totally acceptable explanation for anything, but she felt disinclined to ask further when he'd dipped his head to lick along her collarbones.

She was thinking of proposing another round when Saren stepped in front of her, mandibles set in a curious angle.

"What are you thinking of, human?"

She gripped the front of his formal black robes and tugged him closer, giving him a quick nip against his neck, grinning at the quiet grunt of surprise he gave.

"Oh, you know. Stuff."

"Stuff." he repeated. "Explain."

"I was just thinking, you and I don't have another mission lined up yet, and we've been working pretty hard. We should go, find a hotel maybe. Unwind. You know."

"What is there to do in a hotel, Shepard?"

She raised an eyebrow, but he really did seem to be that oblivious. She bent close again, slipping a hand around his waist.

"Hotel rooms have surfaces, Saren. Lots of them. I plan on having you on every single one of them."

That seemed to clear matters up for him. He watched her expression closely for a moment, then nodded. 

As they walked off with her hand looped through the crook of his arm, the Councilors huddled together at their podiums, staring in shock.

"Is it just me, or are they...?" Tevos hissed through her fingers, flushing a slightly darker blue.

"No. That's nonsense. Saren hates humans. He would never." Sparatus, of course.

"...you realize, Councilors, that there is only one way to find out." Valern said. The other two stared at him. "What? It's logical. We follow them and see the truth for ourselves. It's not as if any of us have appointments for the rest of the day."

Tevos seemed to think about this, then smiled, slowly. Sparatus shook his head, muttering something about salarians and their unhealthy desire for gathering intel.

 

*******

 

The hotel was nice. Government pay was nothing to sneeze at, after all, and it really had been a long time since either of them had taken something resembling a vacation. Why not splurge a little, Shepard had said. Saren had only shaken his head at her, but gave no argument. 

Now he watched Shepard make a dreamy beeline for the room's private hot tub, dropping a trail of her clothing on the way. Typical human, going straight for pleasures when there were still matters to attend to.

He had just started putting away their things when a bra hit him in the back of his head, tangling in his fringe. He growled and tore the offending garment in two, glaring back at Shepard who was beckoning for him to join her in the water.

He'd paused, staring at her. It wasn't really that he found her body attractive, exactly. He found it interesting, in a dry, clinical sort of way, and he could privately admit to feeling something like affection when he saw her face, but that was simply because he knew it was her. Infuriating human.

No, what he did like about her body was the way she reacted to his talons on her softer skin, to his tongue on her pulse, to the warm weight of his body on hers. The way she'd arch her back, the sounds she made, and the knowledge that he was the one responsible for causing them...

The actual act of mating with her was certainly pleasurable, and he could already feel himself warming, plates parting in anticipation, but somehow, the height of her pleasure was more satisfying to him than his own. He sometimes wondered if she felt the same about him.

Shepard watched with a smirk as Saren removed the last piece of his clothing and stepped into the bubbling water across from her.

"This is... interesting. Did you want help bathing, Shepard?"

She laughed at that, and slid closer to him, pulling his unresisting arms about her waist. "Hot tubs aren't for baths, Saren. They're for relaxing, and in our case, foreplay. Is the heat okay?"

He nodded, pulling her onto his lap and watching the water run down her arms. He suddenly wanted very much to lick it from her, just to see what she'd do. "Turians come from a warm environment, remember? It will do. ... What is 'foreplay'?"

She rolled her eyes and shoved at him a little. "You know how we get our hands and mouths all over each other before sex? The way I'll look at you sometimes, and you know that I want you? All that kind of stuff. Foreplay."

"I see. There is no point in wasting time, then." he said, and bent to carefully take a wet nipple into his mouth, stroking at it with his tongue. He grinned to himself as she immediately gave a soft sound, digging her nails into his collar and pressing her hips hard against his.

 

******

 

Perhaps it was just that the two Spectres were too wrapped up in each other, but they hadn't bothered to check that their curtains were drawn or the windows opaqued. This was quite convenient for the three Council members, who hung in rappeling harnesses from the hotel's roof just outside the main window, where they could just see what was going on. 

Sparatus had initially refused to come, but Tevos had insisted on him being there, and currently the two of them were splitting a harness, the turian dangling grumpily with his arms crossed, facing away from the scene within the room.

"My word. Saren appears to know what he's doing with her." Valern observed drily, holding a pair of binoculars to his eyes. He was quite proud of this pair, having originally gotten it for his bird watching hobby. It monitored a bird's temperatures, heart rate, size, species, and recorded the sighting to an external bank for later perusal. Right now it was able to read the human and turian's rising internal temperatures well enough, but kept dinging with an error as it tried unsuccessfully to identify what sort of birds they were.

Tevos delicately bit the tip of her index finger, smirking. "No, not quite. He knows the obvious hot spots, but his hands wander to other places where he doesn't get the same reaction."

Sparatus huffed noisily behind her, and raised his voice in an unkind and totally inaccurate mimic of hers. "Well maybe he's going for variety!"

Tevos looked as if she was thinking about lifting him out of the harness with a bit of biotic power, but then grinned and patted what she could reach of his back. "You might be right. It keeps things interesting when a lover does that."

The turian mimed vomiting down onto the bustling Citadel traffic below.

 

******

 

Saren supported Shepard's lower back as she lay back in the water, propping herself up on the tub's steps. 

"This is... somewhat awkward, Shepard. This position cannot be comfortable for you."

"Mm? No, it's fine. I just want to try it for a little bit. Please?"

Saren huffed, then nodded once. She watched him through hooded eyes as he settled himself between her legs, his wet plates gleaming. He pressed his mouth against her folds, relishing the shiver she gave despite the heat of the water foaming around them, and licked once at her entrance. She bucked hard in response, surprising him and sending a wave of the water into his mouth. He spluttered as she came up beside him, all apologies.

"No, it's alright. I should have expected that. Perhaps we should move this elsewhere, Shepard."

Instead she moved forward and opened her legs, straddling him and slid her arms around his cowl. "Actually, Saren, if it's alright with you, I kinda want you to... y'know, touch me a little more." She pressed the side of her head against his, then dropped a kiss onto his neck. "And I want to feel more of you. We always go so fast, but we don't have anyplace we have to be this time. Maybe we could take it slower?"

She felt him tense up, but his hands snaked their way up her sides readily enough, and when she pulled back to look at him, to ask if he was really okay with it, the strangely soft look in his eyes stopped her. He leaned forward, hesitated, then gingerly pressed his mouth against hers, just briefly.

He'd never kissed her before. The forehead bump, yes, but it always seemed as if he'd merely tolerated her kisses. Never returned pressure, just held her and let her pull him close, cradling his head. It was like he didn't quite get the point of the gesture.

Now though, he looked away from her and seemed almost sheepish as he traced slow circles on the crests of her hips. He'd done it only because she'd enjoy it, she was sure. Something about that thought made a tiny ache in her, and she gently cupped one curving mandible, making him look back at her. He blinked as she kissed him, first on the hard points of his mouth, then along his jaw, and she felt him relax as she finished by resting her forehead on his.

"I like this," she said.

Saren surprised himself by agreeing.

 

******

 

"That is adorable," Tevos cooed, "I thought this was going to be a purely physical arrangement."

She blinked in surprise as Sparatus suddenly wrenched himself around in the harness to get a look. "That is preposterous! There is no way Saren would debase himself with such a... such a..."

He had to admit, the gentle way Saren was stroking his talons up and down the human's body did seem rather... affectionate. The way he allowed said human to sit on his lap, his forehead pressed to hers, allowed her to touch every part of him, that was even more telling. He shook his head, mandibles pressed tightly to his jaws in disapproval.

"I told you." Tevos said behind him, smugly.

He snorted. "Valern, turn that ridiculous piece of equipment off. Why does it keep making that noise?"

"Apologies, Councilor. It insists on attempting to label Saren as a Greater Northern Thessian pallas owl. It wasn't made for this sort of activity, but otherwise it's performing rather well."

"I see no resemblance," said Tevos with a grin, "but I do wonder how Saren will perform later tonight."

Sparatus groaned.

 

******

 

There was something dizzying in going so slowly. Saren burned with want, his erection pressed between their wet bodies, and yet something else, something even more demanding, insisted on simply holding Shepard tightly to him, his face buried in her neck, breathing in her scent. It was alien and strange, yet simply knowing that it was hers somehow made it... soothing. 

She was stroking the rough scales at the back of his neck. She wasn't sure what this new tenderness was about, and didn't know how to breach the subject. He didn't seem inclined to explain himself either. He carefully pushed her to the other side of the tub and held down her arms, then began nuzzling just under her ear, where a turian's mandible would join to their jaw. The roughness of his chest rubbed against her breasts as he pressed close. It was wonderful, and she involuntarily pressed her hips flush against his, feeling that promising hardness there, relishing his talons tightening on her hands and the soft growl that brought sudden heat to her cheeks.

"Saren, I... okay stop that, I can't think straight when you do that. I'm ready to move on if you are, and I say that while your dick's poking me in the leg."

He gave her a last nip on her earlobe and fixed her with an amused look. "Now? In the water? Have I made you so impatient then?"

"No, and stop smirking. On that giant bed, because I have a feeling that after this tub and some sex, I am going to fall asleep immediately. But uh, we'd better dry off first. Wet beds aren't any fun."

He nodded at that and disentangled himself from her, stepping out of the water to grab a towel. She followed, shivering as the colder air hit her bare skin. She wrapped a towel around herself, then looked over to watch Saren.

She'd never gotten a good look at his bare body, not in bright bathroom lights like this. She knew the scars already, had gotten to know some of them quite up close and personal with her fingers, her lips, and some of them she'd actually caused herself during one of their many sparring sessions. His pale coloring she knew as well, when they'd moved together in the dark of their sleeping quarters, just barely lit by the face of a clock (his quarters) or a little fish tank (hers). Water ran from his cowl in little rivulets, dripped from the points of his mandibles, pooled and streamed in the divots of his joints as he straightened and bent. She caught herself biting her lip, then grabbed at his hand.

"Let me?"

Saren only tilted his head at her questioningly. "You will expect me to reciprocate."

Actually, she hadn't thought of that at all. She could imagine it though, the warm pressure of his hands through the softness of the terry cloth sliding over her-

"Aha. Ha. Yeah. Um. Yeah. Absolutely." She tried to pretend not to notice that he was smirking, again. "I want to do this first, though."

He put his towel into her hands and she pressed it against his chest first, leaning in close to kiss a trail down his neck. She loved doing that. It was something about the warmth of his skin, or the immediacy of his response when she let her lips brush against his pulse when normally he was so restrained. He gave a low rumbling sound and grabbed her own towel away from her body. Much to her surprise, he draped it over her hair and began rubbing briskly at it.

"Hey," she laughed, "I said I wanted to go first."

"You were dripping on me, and shivering besides. What is the human saying, 'you'll catch your death of cold'? That would be quite awkward to explain to the Council."

"I won't really, it's just an old saying." She couldn't stop herself from giggling as his toweled talons poked at her ears. 

"With your luck, I wouldn't count the possibility out just yet."

She rolled her eyes and flipped her towel over his fringe, shimmying it back and forth. "Yessssss, we will soon have you bright and pretty with a showroom shine, Mister Arterius."

"I have never been bright nor pretty in my entire life, Shepard."

It wasn't meant to be a self-deprecating comment, but she still moved back and looked him over. Still naked. A bit drier than he had been but just wet enough to glisten most interestingly in the light, and those stubborn blue eyes staring at her from beneath a towel. 

She could've done with an entire calendar of such images. 

A new picture for every day, preferably. 

Mmm.

"Actually, I think you're beautiful." She swiped the towel over an errant drop forming on his chin.

He snorted at that and pushed the towel into her face, though something had softened in his expression. He moved the plush cloth down over her arms, squeezing them gently and watching how her skin could so easily bend to the slightest pressure. She seemed so fragile, and yet having been on the receiving end of several of her punches during sparring matches, he knew that was not the case. The dichotomy was, he had to admit, fascinating.

"What are you thinking about, turian?" she asked, her voice low.

"That you're soft. Extremely so. Especially here." He tossed his towel over one shoulder and continued drying her, squeezing gently at her breasts through the fabric. "These are so... odd."

"Uh huh? I notice you can't quit honking them, though."

He gave her a look at that particular choice of words, then secured the towel around her waist. "Yes, well... Let me show you why that is." and here he bent just enough for his tongue to move along the lower curve of a breast, his mandibles quirking in a smirk as her breathing quickened. "There. It's because you want me to do it."

She bit her lip with a grin. "Yeah? I know something you'd like me to do to you."

"Really."

"What are they saying?" Tevos demanded.

Valern unwound a long cord from some secret compartment in his voluminous robes. On one end was a little flexible cup, with something (he was careful to hide its precise contents from the other two) which he stuck to the window. On the other end were two hearing devices, one of which he passed to the gleeful asari.

Sparatus stared. "Is that... bugging equipment? You're carrying bugging equipment? Are you... are you spying on us?"

Valern rearranged the folds of his robe more comfortably in his harness. "My dear Councilor, in case you forgot, we are spying on the Spectres. Besides, your peoples and mine are allies, what use would I possibly have in recording all of our conversations?"

Sparatus was not entirely sure that was a joke.

 

******

 

She took his towel and folded it up, then set it under her knees as she lowered herself to the floor. She noted that he'd withdrawn behind his plates, possibly because they simply hadn't gotten to the sex yet (and yet he hadn't complained, good to know, she thought) but that wasn't going to be a problem. She rested her hands on his thighs and looked up at him expectantly.

One mandible flicked out. He'd once confessed that he'd never engaged in oral sex, either giving or receiving, before meeting her. All his previous lovers had been turian women, and turian mouths were rather... pointy places for rather delicate parts to be. Shepard had offered to demonstrate, and found that she really enjoyed the way he'd tried to maintain his usual air of total composure as she'd worked him with her mouth. He gave only an almost pained whimper before giving up, melting back into the bed and tearing at the sheets when he'd bunched them up in his talons.

"You've made your... point, Shepard."

She smiled and pecked him on his thigh. "Good. Now, I notice you're still a bit wet."

Damn her, that tease. He balled his hands into fists to keep himself from pushing her to the floor and taking her right then and there. He'd wanted her the moment she'd began removing her clothing, and now she was on her knees, rubbing a towel slowly up and down his thighs. She left kisses everywhere she touched him, and it was beginning to make him tremble.

"Gimme your little toesies, Saren," she said, which totally killed his mood. The deep rumble in his chest stopped abruptly.

"Don't bother, Shepard. Just keep going."

"Ooh. Now who's impatient?" she teased, now moving the towel tantalizingly slowly up his inner thigh, stopping just short of rubbing along his re-emerging penis. 

Saren growled. "You're taking too long."

"I want to see you squirm a little, Saren. I'll take as long as I need." She patted him on the backside.

"SHEPARD."

"Alright, alright. Here. Stop complaining." She grinned up at him before stroking the underside of his erection, then took him into her mouth.

His reaction was immediate. A snarl, his eyes unfocused slightly, and he moved his talons into her hair.

"Shepard," he panted.

She squeezed the base of him and swirled her tongue along his length, watching as he stared down at her, again trying to seem as if this couldn't affect him, mandibles clamped tightly to his jaws. That just wouldn't do. She gently grazed him with her teeth, traced that same path with her tongue. She felt his hips jerk forward slightly and she encouraged him, stroking his thigh with her free hand. 

Ah, yes. She heard him rumble again and he let his head fall back, jaw slack, eyes closed.

Shepard knew he didn't particularly enjoy finishing in her mouth, he preferred to pin her down and drive deep between her legs, spilling there. She wasn't sure why, perhaps it was a turian thing. Not that she minded. She shifted at the thought of it, feeling a definite wetness that had nothing to do with the hot tub. She gripped him harder and teased her tongue along the underside of his hardness, listening to him trying to control the speed of his breathing.

She wanted to break that composure, for him to howl and shove her desperately to the bed, clamp his jaws over her neck to keep her still as he pounded over and over again into her. She wanted to know he enjoyed these encounters just as much as she did.

Saren let his eyes shut dreamily again. Watching her expression as she worked at him, the hunger that burned in her eyes, it threatened to overwhelm him with some new emotion that he wasn't quite yet willing to name. He wasn't sure when it had begun, only that it tightened his chest whenever he was near her.

Currently it was warring and yet merging with his growing desire. It made him feel somehow soft and vulnerable, this prolonged intimacy with another, and suddenly he was very aware that her mouth on him was not enough. He wanted more, to touch her, to feel the length of her body pressed flush to his own and listen to her sighing his name.

She blinked in surprise when he pushed her back, then gave a yell when her world suddenly tilted and she was looking at the ceiling. It took her a moment to recenter herself and realize that he was carrying her out of the bathroom. That was... new.

"What am I, your blushing bride now?" she quipped as he neared the bed. Saren gave no answer, only set her carefully down in a reclining position, sat at her side and gently stroked her waist. Her hair was still a bit wet, and for that matter Saren was still dripping a little, but from the preoccupied look on his face, he didn't particularly care. He was staring down at her as if she were an enormously frustrating puzzle, mandibles tightly clamped and brow ridges furrowed.

"Uh... is something the matter, Saren?"

Slowly, almost experimentally, he trailed one talon from her waist, further down, slowing even more as he reached her sex, pushing the back of it gently into her folds and carefully letting it graze along her clit. She took a deeper breath as warmth began to pool inside her at his touch and tried not to push against his hand.

 

*******

 

"I can't see-"

"Stop shoving-"

"Why don't they build bedroom windows bigger? Can't we do something about this? We're the Galactic Council!"

"Move your fist out of my eye and I will be sure to draft a proposal to be reviewed at the soonest opportunity."

 

******

 

Saren canted his head slightly to his right, going still. One mandible twitched.

"Saren? Something wrong? You're not getting cold feet, are you?"

He only shook his head and made an impatient gesture at the window. He glowed blue for a moment, and if curtains could slam shut, these would have. 

"What was that about? It's not like anyone's up here." 

"I have not lived this long by being complacent, Shepard." he growled, nudging her legs apart and sitting between them.

She just grinned up at him. "Worried about being shot in the back in a fancy suite while you're in the middle of sex? Strangely classy paranoia you have there, Saren."

He just rolled his eyes and leaned forward over her, continuing his previous careful ministrations with one hand, the other keeping his balance by her head.

She sighed as the back of his talon rubbed against her, pushing and sliding and pressing. He was so damn good at this, for someone who claimed to hate humans. She turned just enough to plant a kiss on his inner wrist.

She could see his pupils dilate in response, and his breath was coming faster. She tried it again, a little higher than her last, and grinned when his hips gave an involuntary jerk forward.

"You like that." she teased.

"I like you," he rasped, and lowered his body onto hers, nipping gently at her shoulder. He rolled his hips against her, letting her feel his slick hardness sliding along her belly as he continued nipping higher until he was tugging at her earlobe in his teeth.

He'd... never said that before. From her time with him, Shepard understood that Saren wasn't into telling, just doing. For him to say such a thing now was more than unusual, it was unprecedented.

"Saren..."

"Don't. Just don't," he said, his mouth pressed against her neck. "I want this with you, now, and the rest of it be damned."

She wasn't sure what to say to that, wasn't sure if there was anything she could say, so instead she lifted one of his hands and carefully twined their fingers together. He raised his head and gave her one of his careful searching looks, as if he suspected her of mocking him. She slid one leg alongside his own and thoroughly exulted when his expression collapsed into one of total bliss. 

He raised himself off her just slightly so that they could both watch as he teased her, sliding along her folds. She reached down and grasped his slick sex gently, brushing him against her entrance, then he moved and pushed into her.

She threw her head back against the pillows, her mouth opening in a silent moan of ecstasy as he pumped once, twice, and finally buried himself completely inside of her wet warmth. He gave a snarl as he felt their hips meet, his eyes locked on her body and the way it writhed beneath him, because of him.

"Saren," she gasped, her hands tightening around his arms, "Saren... god, you feel good, so good-"

He was not a vocal lover, or he might have said the same about her. He didn't really know what prompted him to ask her for sex that first time, and he had had no real understanding of the relevant human anatomy. And yet, it had felt -right-. Better than right. When they'd finished that first time, he'd watched his seed slowly ooze from her, and felt the first wrench of possessiveness as she'd mounted him again.

His thrusts slowed dreamily as he recalled that memory. Shepard's eyes opened in bleary confusion and he felt her insistently pressing her hips to his.

"Saren, come -on-..."

His attention snapped back to her. Splayed out beneath him, her hands balling the sheets up in desperation, her soft mouth parted and panting... So different from a turian female, and yet that didn't matter to him at all. He gathered her up in his arms, still buried in her, and pressed his mouthplates firmly to oher lips. One mandible flicked in a smirk as she gave a surprised noise that melted quickly into a lustful whimper, then surged against him, sliding her tongue against his while still trying to move her hips. There was something gratifying in knowing she wanted him so badly.

He snaked his talons down her sides until he could grip her hips, then resumed his urgent pace. He purred for her and leaned back just far enough to slide his long, rough tongue over her breast, coiling it against her nipple - ah, the gasp she made, the wet smack of their flesh colliding, meeting as he thrust into her again and again, his own harsher panting against her neck -

Shepard flung both arms around his cowl, fingernails scrabbling against his plates as Saren suddenly shoved her back down to the mattress and caught her neck in his teeth with a snarl. He didn't exert pressure, just held her still and resumed fucking her. She felt her hands suddenly tingle, and gave a little grin as they came to rest above her head, bound at the wrists with a small glowing biotic field. She was fine with this, and quite vocally so, closing her eyes and sighing his name.

He'd started doing this recently whenever they were in bed together. The first time he tried it, they had just had sex and he was leisurely rocking in and out of her on their second round. Saren had asked if she was fine with being bitten, and if she would allow her arms being held down. Shepard wasn't sure what to think about that, not with his pointy teeth and pointier personality, but she was still feeling warm with afterglow, and only told him to be cautious.

She trusted Saren with her back in combat situations, with her vulnerability during sex, and certainly she felt safe enough to even sleep in his bed, but she had quickly realized that having his jaws around her neck was something else entirely. Yet he'd slid his arms so gently around her that it calmed her, and he'd never once broken the skin, simply held her in place. She had supposed it was just his kink.

She blinked that memory away as she felt his tongue rasp against the sensitive skin just below her ear. 

"Your mind is... elsewhere, human," Saren panted into her hair. 

"Mmm," she said. "You've got no place to talk. You... you did it earlier."

He gave no response, only a slow, lovely slide of his hips against hers. She didn't know how it was possible, but they fit one another perfectly. She gave a whimper as she felt wetness sliding down her thighs, a mixture of their fluids staining the sheets. In response to that sound, he growled deep in his chest and pricked her thighs just a little harder with his talons. Heat built and built where their bodies joined, burning so hot it seemed impossible, and all she had to do was rest the side of her head against his and let sensation climb ever higher, his hot breath licking at her neck in time with every thrust of him on her, in her, over and over--

Her hands clenched into fists as she shuddered, arched suddenly against him, toes curling, whimpering his name. His talons bit into the mattress and he pushed himself hard against her, remaining in place and struggling to keep control as he moved back just far enough to drink in the sight of her poised at the height of feverish pleasure. He felt her pulsing around him and shuddered, releasing the biotic field and giving voice to a low purr as her hand slid gently down his chest.

"Let's take care of you now, hm?" she said, and that was all the warning he had before she'd trapped his leg with her foot, pushed her hips hard against his and shoved at his shoulder, rolling him over, with him still filling her. She wasted no time and rested both hands on his waist, pumping herself up and down on his slick length. He slid his hands along her calves, watching her breasts bouncing.

Usually, relinquishing control over to his partner wasn't his thing, but something about this encounter was different. Maybe it was just that odd, tender feeling he wasn't yet ready to give a name to, maybe it was just... her. Either way, he leaned back, his fringe scraping at the headboard from her vigor, and when he felt himself twitching inside her, he bucked his hips up hard, wanting to be as deep in her as possible. Shepard's fingers dug into his sides and she listened with satisfaction as he groaned her name, and answered it with one of her own when she felt his sudden warmth filling her.

Rough hands drew her down with uncharacteristic languidness. She curled against his side, resting her forehead against the warmth of his neck's bare skin.

"You said something about sleep, after that... what was it? 'Hot tub', and sex?" Saren purred, with just a note of smugnessk in his voice. He began to carefully draw his talons through her hair.

That was unusual, too. Not that she was complaining...

"Mmm. I did say something like that. I don't recall specifying just one round, though."

"Really." He reached down between her legs and stroked her briefly, then drew out his fingers with a smear of his leavings. "The hotel staff is going to find -quite- the mess."

"You punched holes in the bed. It's already a mess," she reminded him, getting out of said bed. "Now if you don't mind, there is a desk here, and I did specify -every- surface when I dragged you in here."

He watched her bend over and felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her wet thighs. He glanced over at the window, making sure the curtains were secure, then hoisted himself out of bed, smirking as he positioned himself behind her.

 

******

Several hours later, the three Council members were sitting on the edge of the roof, their harnesses in careful piles behind them.

"Well. What have we learned?" said Valern.

"That your Saren is something of a sex god, Sparatus." Tevos, sounding slightly dazed. "Goddess, the way they had each other on the couch..."

When Sparatus didn't answer, the others blinked at his uncharacteristic silence. He simply sat, looking out over the wards with his hands folded in his lap. Tevos poked him carefully in the arm.

"What? Oh. Yes. Terrible. I shall have to have a word with him." he said, shaking himself alert.

"Indeed. Perhaps have him file a report. A very detailed one?" Sparatus only glared at the grinning asari. "It was rather difficult to see everything through that crack between the curtains. Very considerate of him to do that. A little dashing. Shepard is quite fortunate to have such a partner."

Valern got to his feet and began arranging the harnesses into loops around his arm. "Shall we call for transport, Councilors? I don't want to drag these into the elevators, you -know- how slow they can be."

Tevos also stood, dusting off her dress. "Yes, let's. Sparatus, you're coming as well?"

More silence. Tevos gently prodded him with her toe.

"What? Oh. No, I think I'm going to have that word with Saren first. You go on ahead."

Tevos shrugged. "Suit yourself. I don't think he'll be very receptive, mind you. Do let us know how it goes tomorrow."

When the skycar arrived, Sparatus helped them load the harnesses, then waved them off. But instead of getting off the roof to speak with Saren, he called up his own ride straight to his Presidium apartment.

He sat in the back, watching the lights of the city flash by. He drummed his talons on his knees, his foot twitching up and down.

"Damn it." he muttered, and raised the privacy shield. He unzipped his pants and tugged his erection out, sighing with relief as he began to stroke.


End file.
